Corazón
by ByTaixX
Summary: MDZS THE UNTAMED. Songfic. ¿Quién podría pensar que dos personas totalmente opuestas tendrían tantas cosas en común? Wei WuXian y JiangCheng nacieron y crecieron en familias totalmente diferente. Con ideologías, pensamientos y estilos de vida tan distintos ¿El destino será capaz de jugar en su favor, o en su contra?


_**CANCIÓN: **SaraLuna- Melendi_

* * *

Noche fría de invierno, a pesar de que faltaban apenas pocos días para entrar en primavera, las noches en Lotus Pier seguían siendo tan frías como cuando llegó la helada estación.

La pareja de amantes compartía besos y caricias, escondidos en la negrura de los bosques cercanos a aquella comunidad de vecinos. Ni el viento helado, ni la oscuridad que los protegía de las posibles vistas de los vecinos hacían que aquel par de jóvenes detuvieran sus acciones, deteniéndose tan solo cuando el aire entre ambos escaseaba hasta el punto de hacerlos ahogarse entre besos fugados y gemidos ahogados.

— FengMian. . . — Susurro cerca del oído ajeno. — FengMian. . . Fuguémonos. . . — El hombre de largos cabellos, recogidos en una alta coleta, acariciaba con extrema delicadeza la mejilla del joven omega que mantenía aprisionado bajo su cuerpo, despojando con extremo cuidado aquel menudo pero tonificado cuerpo de las prendas que lo protegían.

Con extremo cuidado y sensualidad, beso cada parte la blanca piel del cuello del muchacho. Jiang FengMian tan solo podía cubrir sus labios con sus manos, sintiendo como la dura entrepierna de su acompañante rozaba con insistencia su trasero.

A pesar del tierno momento, las lágrimas del menor no se hicieron esperar, con sus manos hechas puños, se reincorporó, sentándose sobre el regazo del hombre a quien le había entregado su corazón y virtud. A lo lejos, se escuchaban las risas y música de una fiesta, su fiesta, su propia boda.

La boda de la cual había desaparecido tan solo para encontrarse con aquel ser. ¿Su primera intención? Fue despedirse, cortar toda relación existente, pero una vez, se había derrumbado en sus brazos, faltando otra vez más el respeto a su prometida y ahora esposa Yu ZiYuan, fugándose en mitad de la fiesta de despedida y rompiendo la promesa que había hecho a sus fallecidos abuelos.

"Jiang FengMian, promete que siempre darás honor al alfa que te despose" se repetía en su cabeza, y a pesar de todo, allí se encontraba, compartiendo sus últimos momentos de libertad con otro hombre, un beta común que había tenido la suerte de nacer en una familia de prestigiosos abogados y con la que su destino lo junto.

— No llores. . . — El beta acariciaba con gentileza el rostro de su amante, limpiando las saladas lágrimas que enrojecían su rostro.

— No puedo. . . No puedo fugarme. . . — Con tremenda tristeza, ocultó su rostro en el cuello del beta, rodeándolo fuertemente con los brazos. — No puedo hacerlo. . . Debo servir a mi señora, así. . . así lo prometí. . . No quiero romper otra promesa. . .

— Entonces. . . ¿Esto es un adiós, A-Mian? — El beta, que por fin caía en cuenta de la situación, estrechó mucho más aquel menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, no pudiendo evitar tampoco que sus ojos se aguaran ante la fuerte opresión que su pecho comenzó a notar. —

— Una vez más. . . tómame una vez más. . . — Entre ligeros sollozos el omega deslizó sus manos hasta volverlas puños sobre la ropa de su amante. — Hazle el amor, dame mi noche de bodas . . .

— ¿No sospechará Madam Yu de tu ausencia?— El beta tomó al menor por la barbilla, levantando aquel rostro de finas facciones. Ambos ojos, oscuros com violeta, se miraron con insistencia, hasta cerrarse en común mientras ambos pares de cerezos volvían a unirse bruscamente.

— No me importa, no me importa porque te pertenezco desde el primer momento. . .

— La última vez. . . — Sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa triste que escondió entre más besos necesitados de llenar aquel vacío que se instalaba en su pecho.

— La última. . .

_"Solo a ti te entregaría mi alma" _

Aquella noche, dos almas puras se unieron por última vez entre risas de borrachos, una fiesta a medio terminar, un compromiso indeseado y lágrimas de dolor, siendo los insectos de la noche y las estrellas únicos testigos de aquel amor imposible.

Jiang FengMian regresó a la boda horas después, siendo interrogado por su ahora esposa y padres de la misma. "¿Qué omega desaparece en mitad de su propia boda?" le repitieron, hasta que se excusó de nuevo para ir al baño, siendo seguido por Lan QiRen, segundo hermano del Clan Lan y su mejor amigo.

No necesitaba palabras para saber que tanto ocurría con FengMian y el porque de esos escapes inesperados, con el pasar de los años había aprendido a diferenciar a su mejor amigo, ese que escondía todos sus sentimientos detrás de una sincera y tan dolida sonrisa.

— Te reuniste con él. . . — El segundo Lan cerró la puerta del baño tras él, daba gracias que el hogar de su amigo en donde se realizaba el festejo tuviera más de un baño. — Lo hiciste. . . — Afirmó cuando aquel omega de largos cabellos y mirada violeta se derrumbó en el suelo por segunda vez.

— Me debo a mi señora. . . A mi familia. . . — El Lan, a pesar de la inexpresividad que lo caracterizaba, no dudó en prestar sus brazos a su amigo, que una vez más, lloró ante el dolor que su corazón sentía. — Se acabó. . .

— Y es mejor así, A-Mian. . .

El resto de la boda pasó con extrema normalidad. Ambos recién casados se reunieron en el elegante auto que les dejaría en el hotel donde pasarían la primera noche, antes de tomar el avión que los llevaría al complejo vacacional que habían reservado para pasar las siguientes dos semanas como su viaje de bodas.

Jiang FengMian fue el primero en deshacerse de sus ropajes, cambiando sus ropas por otras mas ligeras antes de ser detenido por Yu ZiYuan, que se acercó al omega por detrás y deslizó sus dedos con uñas cargadas de esmalte por aquel blanco cuello y libre de marcas.

— Debo marcarte. — Dijo con autoridad, desprendiéndose ella también de sus ropas.

— Si, mi señora. . .

Tras esa noche, en donde la alfa tomó y marcó al omega tantas veces como su cuerpo aguantó,

era inevitable que luego de unos meses, FengMian comenzara a notar extraños síntomas en su cuerpo que no correspondían con sus periodos normales de celo.

Y fue este el causante de que sus sospechas fueran en aumento, pues pasados los tres meses, se le sumó uno más sin que su celo apareciera. Aquel que había sido tan regular desde que fue experimentado por primera vez a los once años y en los siguientes diez años jamás había fallado ninguna vez.

Había subido de peso, no era tan notorio, pero siempre consideró ser un omega con una estructura más masculina que femenina. Sus pantalones dejaron de cerrar con normalidad, y es que su cadera se había ensanchado.

Las nauseas aparecieron pocos días después.

La respuesta era tan clara, sin embargo no había pensado en esa posibilidad hasta que sufrió un desmayo en el salón de casa sus padres, en donde el diagnóstico del médico familiar reveló que una vida se formaba dentro del vientre del muchacho de ojos violeta.

Apenas se supo la noticia, fue revelada al resto de familiares y amigos cercanos a la familia, invadiendo a todos los presentes aquella gran felicidad, sobretodo a FengMian que inconscientemente llevo sus manos a su vientre en crecimiento. Sentía una calidez enorme en su pecho, sabía que aquel bebé, aquella pequeña bolita de luz no era de Madam Yu, si no de su amor ahora lejano y desaparecido. Al mismo tiempo, la culpa se cernía sobre él y un gran miedo se apoderaba de sus pensamientos ¿Qué pasaría si ZiYuan averiguaba que ese pequeño niño no era suyo? ¿Lo acusaría con su familia?

Confiaba en su esposa, pero el temido carácter que presentaba la hacían ser una posible amenaza para su cachorro no nacido.

Jiang FengMian dejó que el resto de la familia siguiera celebrando la buena nueva, caminó hacia el jardín en donde elevó la mirada, mirando al cielo mientras cerraba los ojos y una suave brisa primaveral movía sus largos cabellos recogidos en un medio peinado. Sus manos fuertemente aferradas a su vientre protegían aquella vida, su pequeño sol.

_"No se donde estás. . . Pero gracias, gracias por darme algo de ti. . . "_

_**[Aquí en donde empieza la canción, pueden reproducirla ahora o desde antes, si es que quieren darse un spoiler de lo que pasa ¿? ] **_

Pasaron los meses, en donde las sorpresas abarcaron a la familia Jiang.

En Lotus Pier, no era tan solo uno el nuevo heredero el que se uniría en pocas semanas al Clan Jiang.

FengMian llevaba en su vientre a dos diminutas criaturas que causaron tanto revuelo como lágrimas de alegría y que con el paso de los días, tan solo demostraban que tan fuertes podían ser, aferrándose a la vida, sus pequeños corazones latiendo al compás, compartiendo aquel pequeño espacio que los mantendría juntos hasta el día de nacer.

FengMian cuido de su embarazo tanto, que incluso se recluyó en su habitación las últimas semanas, siendo apoyado por su esposa. Ambos querían evitar cualquier percance, percance que no se hizo esperar el día en el que tristemente, FengMian entró en labor de parto cuando apenas faltabas tres semanas para ingresar en el octavo mes de embarazo.

Su cuerpo le había estado mandando señales días anteriores, y había sido tan ignorante de dejarlo pasar pensando que eran simples calambres o dolores debido al peso extra de los gemelos.

Se ahogaban, ambos bebés se estaban ahogando en su interior y como padre primerizo, el terror lo invadió, incapaz de pensar cualquier cosa que no fuera la supervivencia de sus cachorros.

Fue una larga cesárea a la que se tuvo que enfrentar, dando como resultado dos pequeñas masas rojizas que lloraban agonizantes y tiritando de frío.

La incubadora fue la siguiente parada para los pequeños, cada uno en una esquina de la habitación, su vínculo ya había sido roto sin ni siquiera haberlo deseado.

**_"Eran como dos gotas de agua_**

**_Fueron separadas al nacer". _**

Y mientras el menor de los gemelos progresaba en su recuperación, el primogénito de la familia se había estancado, cada vez estando más débil, su piel casi azulina y los lastimeros sonidos que hacía al respirar. No había tenido ningún avance desde que nació, el soporte familiar le faltó desde el primer momento, y aunque FengMian quería cargarlo y entregarle el calor y alimento que solo él podía brindarle, veía con impotencia como médicos y enfermeras rechazaban todos sus pedidos, porque su hijo estaba débil, porque no sabían que esa debilidad la provocaba aquella soledad que el niño al nacer recién experimentaba.

Ambos padres esperaban la vuelta a casa de sus gemelos, sin embargo, aquel esperado regreso se volvió un dolor insoportable cuando solo lo hizo uno de sus cachorros, el menor.

El pequeño fue bautizado como Jiang Cheng, Jiang WanYin como su nombre de cortesía, único heredero del Clan Jiang y líder de la compañía que manejaba su padre.

En otro lugar, un joven matrimonio ingresaba a su muy humilde hogar con su pequeño recién nacido.

Wei ChangZe y CangSe Sanren eran dos betas, trabajadores de poco salario que se vieron en la difícil situación de enfrentar la llegada de un recién nacido sin ni siquiera esperarlo. Semanas agonizantes hasta que el pequeño salió del hospital esperando no regresar a él por mucho tiempo, sin saber que tan malicioso podía ser el destino.

Wei ChangZe tomó al bebé que descansaba en brazos de su esposa, lo cambiaría de ropa, y es así como con mucha delicadeza y amor infinito desvistió al bebé, observando el cuerpecito delgado del pequeño cachorro. Su piel blanca, sería absolutamente de envidiar si no fuera por aquella mancha rojiza de media luna que se extendía desde las costillas del pequeño bebé pasando por su pecho y terminando en su clavícula.

A sus ojos, aquella marca de nacimiento tan solo hacía más hermoso al cachorro, que gorgoteo, tal vez molesto, ante el posible hambre que le aquejaba.

— A-Ying. . . Mi pequeño gorrión . . .

. . . . .

Wei Ying, Wei WuXian como nombre de cortesia. No había tenido una vida nada fácil.

Su felicidad, aquella que sentía con sus padres y apenas recordada le fue arrebatada cuando los señores Wei y padres del cachorro fallecieron a manos de una mujer ebria, que hablaba por su teléfono y a la vez conducía un auto demasiado lujoso y costoso.

La mujer, nublada por el alcohol en sangre y distraída con aquel aparato al cual le gritaba, arrolló a ambos adultos, que habiendo visto el coche décimas de segundos antes, empujaron al pequeño WeiYing para salvar su vida, y así sacrificar la suya.

La pareja no murió en el acto, pero si días después tras las secuelas ocasionadas por el accidente, dejando huérfanos al tierno niño de sonrisas traviesas que contaba apenas con cuatro años.

Y mientras Wei Ying apenas tenía para comer y crecía en un orfanato, sin el amor de unos padres que lo consolaran de esa soledad, Jiang Cheng le daba la bienvenida a su hermana menor.

Luego de años, el Clan Jiang aumentaba la familia con la llegada de la pequeña Jiang YanLi, la tan esperada niña tanto por Madam Yu, como por Jiang FengMian.

El primogénito de la familia, no podía mostrarse como hermano mayor más orgulloso, siendo el primero con apenas cuatro años en cargar a la nueva integrante y darle un nombre.

Era un niño inteligente para su edad, sin embargo muy curioso, y, sorprendentemente, se cargaba el mismo carácter que su madre. FengMian estaba seguro de que JiangCheng había aprendido esas mañas de malhumorado al pasar casi las 24 horas del día siguiendo a su esposa.

Madam Yu no había cambiado con el tiempo, seguía siendo aquella alfa de porte imponente que no se dejaba doblegar ante nada ni nadie.

Mientras Madam Yu en la cocina preparaba un té para la merienda, FengMian, aún en cama y reposando de la reciente labor de parto, se dedicaba a cambiar los ropajes de la recién nacida, descubriendo su cuerpecito. JiangCheng, que se encontraba sobre las puntas de sus pies, intentando ver desde el suelo a su hermana, frunció el ceño con evidente fastidio, acción que el omega no pasó por alto.

— ¿Qué ocurre, pequeño loto? — FengMian terminaba de cambiar al bebé, tomándola en brazos para reposar su pequeña cabecita sobre su pecho.

— ¿Por qué A-Lin no tiene una marca como la mía? — El pequeño cruzó sus brazos, abultando sus labios en un puchero de evidente molestia.

FengMian no sabía si reír ante las ocurrencias de su hijo, o por lo divertido de la situación, sin embargo, una opresión en su pecho se instaló al recordar que otra pequeña persona también podría haber hecho esas infantiles preguntas.

— Es por qué tú eres especial y único en el mundo, mi pequeño loto, eres único. . . —

Al parecer, fue suficiente para el pequeño, que volvió a mostrarse feliz y a duras penas logró trepar a la cama para besar la diminuta manito de su hermana.

_**"Luna creció siendo millonaria**_

_**Sara no tenía ni pa' comer**_

_**Luna siempre a colegios de pago**_

_**Mientras Sara pronto tuvo que ejercer"**_

Los años pasaron lentos y monótonos para el joven Wei, quien con catorce años y el descubrimiento de su género, no tuvo otra opción que dejar los pocos estudios que cursaba y comenzar a trabajar.

Hacía pocos meses había experimentado su primer celo, dando como resultado la pertenencia a la casta omega. Los supresores para el celo y tratamientos para inhibir su olor no eran nada baratos, y el orfanato tampoco podía costear tantos tratamientos para la cantidad de niños que allá se encontraban.

Se independizó demasiado pronto, a los quince años abandonó el orfanato y con sus pocos ahorros, logró alquilar una habitación no muy lejos del lugar en donde trabaja.

Un pequeño consultorio al cual había podido acceder gracias al hermano mayor de un conocido, Nie Huaisang. Nie MingJue, su hermano mayor y fisioterapeuta, lo había contratado como chico de la limpieza, y mientras él se encargaría de dejar todo el local en perfectas condiciones, la familia Nie se encargaría personalmente de conseguirle los supresores y medicinas necesitadas por el omega.

MingJue, que tomó gran empatía con el joven Wei al compartir la misma condición que su hermano menor, se compadeció de él y le ofreció cursar unos estudios de enfermería siempre y cuando no descuidara su trabajo.

WeiYing no podía estar más agradecido con aquel hombre de rostro serio y casi inexpresivo, aunque en ciertas ocasiones logró causarle un pequeño temor, pues era un alfa de gran estatura y figura fría que causaba gran respeto hacia ella.

— ¡Dage! (hermano) — Un joven omega de poca más de quince años ingresaba al consultorio, sosteniendo entre sus manos un abanico. Tras él, otro omega de mayor edad, no muy alejado de los 20 años, lo seguía. — ¡Wei-xion! Vamos, vamos. Es tu hora libre ¡Vayamos a almorzar! — Y tan pronto como ingresó, se llevó al joven Wei a tirones.

Los otros dos adultos que permanecían en la habitación, cruzaron miradas, mostrando una suave reverencia en modo de saludo.

— ¿Es él? — Preguntó el de menor altura, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del alfa. — ¿Por qué lo ayudas?

— Tampoco se muy bien por qué lo hago, no se si fue por insistencia de Huaisang, o por propia voluntad. . . Es un niño aún, necesita ayuda. — Respondió, suspiró y frotó su cabeza con algo de indignación.

— Daré mi mayor esfuerzo por ayudarlo en sus enseñanzas. — El omega enfrentó al adulto, sonriéndole ladinamente.

— Confió en ti. — El alfa correspondió a esa sonrisa, acercando su rostro al del menor para dejar un suave beso, despidiendo a su pareja en la misma puerta del consultorio.

Sin embargo, el tiempo no solo pasó para el joven Wei. JiangCheng también había crecido, convirtiéndose en un hermoso jovencito, y más que eso, un omega muy digno de la familia a la que pertenecía.

A pesar de todo, los sucesos no podían ser siempre como imaginaban. JiangCheng había crecido con la idea, desde que apenas tenía uso de razón, de ser un gran y poderoso alfa, uno el cual conseguiría un omega al que proteger, uno que protegiera a su familia, a su hermana, a su padre. Uno por el cuál todos se sentían orgullosos.

Por azares de la vida, todo surgió de manera contraría, los resultados médicos de JiangCheng dictaminaban que era un omega, y no fueron simples fallos en los análisis o cálculos. Su condición omega terminó por afirmarse cuando su primer celo apareció, privándole una vez más del sueño de ser un orgulloso alfa capaz de mantener a la familia adelante.

No todo podía salir bien, JiangCheng, aunque lleno de lujos desde la infancia, y aunque recibiera todo aquello que pedía, sentía una gran soledad que ni con la compañía de su hermana podía solucionar.

Además, no era un misterio saber que cuando su padre, Jiang FengMian, quedaba solo con él, este se perdía en sus pensamientos que, con los años, imposibilitaron el ver a su progenitor tantas veces como hubiera querido.

Era un adolescente, tenía apenas quince años cuando en un ataque de rabia provocado por aquel mal carácter heredado, y al sentirse totalmente ignorado por su familia, no dudó en ir a la bodega familiar y acabar con todo el arsenal de alcohol guardado a su alcance.

Saliendo borracho a altas horas de la madrugada he incluso rompiendo el cristal de una tienda, fue detenido por la policia y llevado a comisaria.

Madam Yu fue quien se encargó de pagar la fianza y recoger a su hijo, no compartiendo nada más con él que una mirada reprobatoria al llegar a su hogar y un abrazo desesperado, por parte de su padre.

Si aquella era la única opción por la que podía recibir cariño por parte de FengMian, no la desaprovecharía.

Las salidas de JiangCheng no se detuvieron en los siguientes años, aumentaron cada vez más, siendo ignorado finalmente por su madre cada vez que terminaba en comisaría, y refugiado en los brazos de FengMian y su hermana cuando llegaba a casa, incapaz el omega mayor de descubrir el porque su hijo realizaba tales actos vandálicos, poniendo su vida en riesgo tantas veces.

Si JiangCheng hubiera sabido, que semanas después la tragedia ocurriría, tal vez hubiera tomado más conciencia del dolor que iba a causar.

_**"Y mientras una limpia lavabos**_

_**La otra compra bolsos de Chanel**_

_**Sara con grandes esfuerzas conseguía a**_

_**duras penas cursar una enfermería .**_

_**Mientras Luna y sus excesos, acababa**_

_**con sus huesos siempre en la comisaría"**_

Wei WuXian no lo tuvo nada fácil. Para empezar, seguía siendo un niño que había dejado sus estudios, por el que retomarlos se le hizo una tarea demasiado complicada, sin embargo, no imposible. Era su gran carisma, sentido del humor, palabrería que no cesaba y sonrisas socarronas las que hicieron que se ganara el amor de todos, tanto profesores y estudiantes, que veían en ese pequeño omega de ojos grises y cabellos rebeldes todo un ejemplo a seguir.

En su periodo de prácticas dentro del mismo hospital en el que trabajaría tiempo después y recomendado por los Nie, es donde conoció al que Wei Ying, secretamente, llamaba "Amor de su vida".

Se trataba de un joven alfa, de aspecto intimidante y profundamente correcto. La seriedad y belleza que transmitía el muchacho cautivaron al joven omega, que no tardó en usar sus horarios libres para revolotear por alrededor del chico de nivea piel, envolviéndolo en una palabrería interminable que obviamente no respondía más allá de monosílabos o gestos con su rostro.

Lam WangJi era el nombre del mencionado, "Lan Zhan" como lo había llamado Wei Ying desde la primera vez que lo vio, era un joven doctor estudiante de optometría que también ingresaba a trabajar en el hospital de su familia. "Clou Recesses", no es que fuera el mejor nombre para un hospital, pero era llamativo y lindo, en cierto modo representaba el estándar de los Lan y las tres mil reglas con las que contaban los Lan, pulcros y correctos, algo que iba contrariamente a la personalidad que mostraba el joven Wei. Un chico despreocupado y escandaloso, un chico libre.

Cuando ingresó a trabajar en el hospital como ayudante, no dudó en pedirle al hermano del joven Lan, Huan, o conocido formalmente como Xichen, ser asignado en la misma planta que WangJi.

Xichen, que veía divertido como el omega coqueteaba con su hermano y como este inconscientemente le respondía y caía en sus encantos, no le negó la petición. Tal vez así WangJi dejara de mostrar tanta seriedad y se abriera al amor de un joven y revoltoso omega.

— ¡LanZhan, LanZhan! — Wei Ying caminaba de un lado al otro, intentando llamar la atención del alfa que caminaba por delante de él.

Este se volteo, lo suficiente para mirar al chico sobre sus hombros, esperando respuesta, respuesta que jamás fue escuchada cuando escucharon a como la alarmante sirena de la ambulancia se hacía cada vez mas presente.

Algo grave había pasado.

— ¡Joven Wei, WangJi! — Lan Xichen apareció medio corriendo y agitado delante de ambos. — Acompáñenme.

A paso rápido, ambos jóvenes caminaron detrás del cirujano, que respiraba agitadamente esperando que los primeros auxilios hicieran tiempo hasta que el llegara mientras abordaban el ascensor que los llevaría a la planta de quirófano.

— Hermano. . . — WangJi se atrevió a preguntar. — ¿Qué pasó?

— Accidente de transito, un joven aparentemente ebrio estrelló su coche contra un árbol. — Xichen suspiró, viendo como el elevador al fin abría sus puertas. — Varias fracturas en costillas, tal vez vértebras dislocadas. Con la fuerza del choque se teme una perforación del pulmón izquierdo. WeiYing, lleva la camina, LanZhan, prepara utensilios en quirófano ¡Rápido! —

Todo el hospital estaba movilizado, Wei WuXian tuvo que llegar a la entrada de emergencia para ambulancias en donde la camilla con el cuerpo del joven reposaba siendo atendida aún por los paramédicos de primeros auxilios.

Parecía irreal, apenas llevaba una semana ejerciendo como enfermero y ya llegaba su primer caso grave con peligro de muerte.

_**"Qué caprichoso el destino**_

_**Luna tuvo un accidente**_

_**Y acabó en el hospital**_

_**Donde Sara hacía unos días que**_

_**empezaba a trabajar"**_

El pasillo hasta los quirófanos era largo, y él tenía que darse prisa en revisar y requisar todas pertenencias importantes que llevara encima el paciente para guardarlas en objetos, y de esta manera que ningún metal causara problemas con los aparatos de dentro de la sala de operaciones.

— Informe del paciente. . . — Lan WangJi apareció por detrás, casi sobresaltando a WeiYing que se concentraba en preparar al chico para intervención.

— Omega, alrededor de 20 años, daños en cabeza, pecho y. . . —

_**"Cuando de repente Sara**_

_**Que empujaba la camilla**_

_**Se dio cuenta que era igual que aquella**_

_**ensangrentada niña"**_

Los murmullos entre paramédicos y el joven Lan era realmenre lejanos.

Wei WuXian quedó más que sorprendido al ver como aquel joven omega tenía tantas facciones en común con él, y sin embargo era tan diferente. Cabello largo y oscuro, pestañas largas, y un similar lunar bajo su labio en la parte izquierda. Casi parecía sacado se una película de ficción.

Con ayuda de unas tijeras se deshizo del molesto suéter ensangrentado que ocupaba aún y que dejaron a medio cortar, pero ahí estaba, algo que jamás esperó encontrar, algo que creía imposible, era una locura.

Dicen que las marcas de nacimiento son únicas, y si ese era el caso ¿Cómo podía ser real aquello?

Aquel joven que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, llevaba marcada en su piel su misma marca de nacimiento, una media luna que empezaba en sus costillas, cubría su pecho y terminaba en su clavícula.

De repente, todo dejó de escucharse alrededor de WeiYing, y a pesar de escuchar el llamado de su nombre lejano, sus manos no podían dejar se temblar mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por sobre esa marca.

— Jiang Cheng. . .¡WeiYing! ¡Corre! — WangJi movió el hombro del joven omega, despertándolo del trance.

Al parecer reaccionó a tiempo pues, entre ojos aguados y respiración entrecortada, logró responder con un débil "Sí" y correr hacía quirófano en donde Lan Xichen ya lo esperaba. WangJi, que venía detrás del mismo WuXian, fue quien ingresó a quirófano llevándose al joven moribundo para terminar de ser preparado y esterilizado. Wei Ying quiso seguirlo, siendo detenido por Xichen en el proceso. Y por mucho que protesto y pataleó por entrar con ese muchacho, el Lan mayor no le concedió el permiso de presenciar aquella posiblemente traumática operación.

El joven enfermero ya no sabía que tanto hacer, su corazón le obliga a ir tras el chico, apoyarlo en todo momento, saber porque eran tan parecidos, porque compartían aquella extraña marca, tal vez no estaba tan solo en la vida como pensaba.

_**"La llevó hasta el quirofano**_

_**Pero no pudo pasar"**_

— Ve a casa, joven Wei. . . — XiChen pudo notar el shock causado en el menor, por lo que la decisión de mandarlo a casa fue más bien una imposición al omega.

Wei Ying, finalmente, abandonó aquel hospital entre lágrimas, jurándose a si mismo que averiguaría la verdad, quien era ese JiangCheng y porque la soledad que sintió durante tanto tiempo tiempo se sintió saciada por esos pocos segundos en los que vio al otro omega.

_**"Y llorando, nada más salir**_

_**Se puso a investigar"**_

Jiang FengMian no se había sentido tan sofocado en toda su vida. Era de madrugada cuando recibieron una llamada policial confesándoles la terrible noticia de que su hijo había tenido un accidente hacia unas horas, y se encontraba gravemente en el hospital siendo intervenido quirúrgicamente para poder salvar su vida.

No les tomó más de dos minutos arreglarse y partir hacia el edificio, en donde los mismos paramédicos que recogieron a su hijo les relataron como habían surgido los acontecimientos.

Madame Yu ZiYuan estaba estática. Sabía que algo así podría pasar, sin embargo siempre tuvo la certeza de que Jiang Cheng asentaría cabeza antes de realizar cualquier estupidez que ocasionara su propia muerte.

Mientras tanto, Jiang FengMian se mantenía sentado, con los codos sobre sus muslos y la cara lagrimosa escondida entre las palmas de sus manos, ahogando los gritos en su garganta que luchaban por salir y delatar su estado de vulnerabilidad. Pasaron demasiadas horas, y aunque la operación había terminado y era Madam Yu quien hablaba con los médicos sobre su hijo, el omega mayor aún no había cambiado de posición, tal metido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien se arrodilló frente a él.

Una delgada mano, fría y con dedos hermosos y largos se posó sobre la rodilla de FengMian, obligándolo a levantar su mirada llorosa. Inevitablemente, el mayor analizó la figura del joven. Su aroma lo reconfortaba, era agradable, pero no era eso lo llamativo en el, sino aquellos ojos grises con destellos casi rojizos que le transmitían cierta tranquilidad. Sus facciones eran finas, pero nada afeminadas, incluso en ese joven podía ver a su hijo, JiangCheng era muy parecido al chico frente él, no igual, pero si compartían demasiadas similitudes.

— Usted es. . . ¿Son los padres de Jiang. . . Cheng? — El chico tomó asiento junto al omega mayor, bajando la mirada sin saber como continuar. — Yo. . . no hace falta que hablen. . . Solo escuchen.

Con un hondo suspiro, enfrentó de nuevo sus iris contra los violeta del hombre frente él. Tendría el valor para conseguir una explicación.

— Me llamo Wei Ying, soy el enfermero que atendió a su hijo al ingresar en este hospital. . . —

— Mi hijo. . . ¿Dónde está? — FengMian se notaba desesperado, tanto que no había notado cuando su esposa se había ido a hablar con los médicos dejándolo solo con aquel chico.

— Señor. . . Como iba diciendo, lo atendí cuando llegó, y. . . Ah, será mejor mostrarlo. — Parecía que fuera a mostrar algo indebido, pero no era así. Desabotonó los primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba, dejando ver sin ninguna dificultad un poco de la mancha que cubría la parte izquierda de su cuerpo.

FengMian estaba callado, sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, volvieron a derramar lágrimas mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos y negaba repetidamente con la cabeza.

Wei Ying no se esperaba aquella reacción, menos ver a la acompañante de ese hombre tras él, abrazando y acercando al omega a su cuerpo como protegiéndolo del mismo pequeño omega.

No era estúpido, entendía aquella reacción, tal vez no se esperaba que regresara a su vida luego de casi 23 años, pero allí estaba, de nuevo, y junto a ellos. Y aunque no tenía la certeza de ser su hijo, si entendía que conocían su historia, o parte de ella.

— ¿Por qué. . . ? — Preguntó, esperando saber la respuesta.

— No sabíamos que seguías vivo. . . — Madam Yu tomó el turno de palabra, sin soltar a su omega no dejar de marcarlo con su olor para lograr que este se tranquilizara. — Hace 22 años, mi esposo ingresó en este mismo hospital con peligro de aborto. . . Nacieron dos niños, dos hermosos niños. Pero ambos eran prematuros así que tuvieron que permanecer en la incubadora hasta que fueran capaces de seguir respirando por si solos. . . WanYin logró hacerlo, pero nuestro otro hijo no. . . A pesar de habernos dicho que había mejoras, todo fue falso. . .

— Cuando regresamos a por ustedes. . . — FengMian, ya más sereno, se había atrevido a hablar, sentándose en la silla de manera correcta per sin despegarse de la alfa. — Solo A-Cheng tenía la fuerza suficiente para salir. . . Luego, nuestro otro hijo desapareció. Fue mucho antes de que los Lan compraran este edificio. . . Jamás volvimos a saber más de nuestro cachorro p-pero. . .

**"Efectivamente, eran hermanas**

**La madre de Luna confirmó**

**Que el día que fueron a buscarla**

**Tuvieron que elegir entre dos"**

— Soy yo. . . — Terminó la frase el omega menor. — Yo. . . Yo qu-

— Señor Jiang, Señora Yu. — Lan Xichen apareció delante de ambos adultos, que amablemente entendieron la situación.

Cortésmente, se despidieron de WuXian, siguiendo a Lan Xichen a su despacho. La conversación que tendrían, allí dentro quedados, entre esas cuatro paredes.

Eso no impedía al joven omega seguir en un estado de shock constante. ¿Quién había sido el causante de no poder reunirse con sus padres? ¿Quién había separado a su familia? Y sobretodo ¿Quién había mentido tan descaradamente y burlado la seguridad del hospital?

WangJi veía desde lejos a su enfermero. Decir que no le atraía, era mentir gravemente, y eso estaba prohibido, tanto en el hospital como en su corazón. Decidió acercarse a Wei Ying, y aunque este estaba perdido en sus pensamiento supo de su presencia, volteándose y regalándole una falsa sonrisa que dejaba expuestos sus sentimientos.

— Wei Ying. . . ¿Quieres. . .? —

— ¿Cómo está JiangCheng? — Interrumpió el omega, temblando con levedad, imaginándose que tan lastimosa podía ser la respuesta. Porque era su hermano ¡Era su hermano quien estaba en esa fría camilla! Su corazón, que hasta hacia poco había estado vacío y solitario, se complació ante la existencia de algo que siempre le había pertenecido.

Su hermano.

— El joven Jiang. . . Necesita un corazón nuevo. Se está muriendo, Wei Ying — Sin embargo, Lan WangJi no esperó recibir tal reacción en el omega de sonriente rostro, el cual se deformó hasta hacer una mueca de horror y caer en el suelo con un fuerte golpe seco, sintiendo como sus sentidos se nublaban y escuchando a LanZhan gritar su nombre desde muy lejos, hasta que quedó en nada.

_**"Luna está muy grabe y necesita**_

_**Urgentemente un trasplante de corazón**_

_**Cuando Sara supo la noticia**_

_**Algo en su cabeza se rompió"**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos? Tal vez horas. No recordaba mucho, pero estaba consciente del lugar en donde estaba, su casa, su hogar.

No hacía mucho había podido empezar a alquilar un departamento y no solo una habitación, y aunque desconocía como había llegado allí recordando que se encontraba hablando con WangJi en la entrada del hospital, poco le importaban las razones de su regreso.

Su cabeza, atormentada por la nueva noticia, no le dejaba descansar. Su subconsciente solo podía pensar en que tanto tiempo podía seguir Jiang Cheng entre ellos, debatiéndose entre vivir o morir.

Aquel vacío que siempre había sentido, tan solo podía llenarse con la presencia de su hermano vivo, y fue cuando lo comprendió.

Algo en su mente hizo "click", y empezó a entender cual era su propósito en la vida.

Desde primer momento, había vivido las desgracias en primera persona. Casi muere al nacer, casi muere atropellado, casi murió de hambre en su niñez debido al poco dinero del que disponía el orfanato. Ser enfermero, salvar vidas, ese era su destino.

Había visto de tantas formas la muerte, desde tan temprano, que ya no la temía, y en sus manos, en su propio pecho, tenia la respuesta para salvar a JiangCheng, a su hermano, a su gemelo, su familia.

La felicidad de su familia estaba entre sus manos.

_**"Sara está sola en su casa**_

_**Mientras piensa en el vacío**_

_**Que siempre había sentido"**_

Del sillón en donde estaba tumbado, se levantó, su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente, y cuando menos pudo darse cuenta, entre sus menos se encontraban una hoja de papel y un plumón. Era ahora, podría expresarse con total libertad, contarle la verdad a JiangCheng desde primera mano, conocerlo formalmente por primera vez y prometerle la solución para salvar su vida.

_**"Y aunque no la conocía**_

_**Empezó a escribir la carta**_

_**Que encontró la policía"**_

_De: Wei Ying | WuXian _

_Para:_

**_"Para mi hermano querido, aunque pienses que estoy loco, yo sí me acuerdo de ti._**

**_Desde el vientre de mamá no pude estar más junto a ti._**

**_Si estás leyendo esta carta, es que todo salió bien y después de tanto tiempo estamos juntos otra vez_**

**_Cuídanos hermanito._**

**_Yo siempre quise morir , cuando fuera viejito, igual que nací junto a ti"_**

**_..._**

Dos pares de ojos miran con tremenda insistencia como el cuerpo sobre aquella blanca y pulcra cama de hospital empieza a moverse, despertando de aquel largo sueño.

En su pecho, sustituyendo aquella marca de nacimiento por una larga cicatriz que va desde la mitad de su pecho bajo su clavícula hasta su torax.

Ya ha pasado lo peor, Jiang FengMian por fin suspira aliviado, luego de la inesperada noticia de un donante y una operación de urgencia, XiChen tan solo les había dado como carta de presentación de aquel que dono el corazón a su hija un sobre con una carta. Carta que ambos padres no tuvieron el corazón de abrir al saber que el destinatario era solo su hijo, aún postrado en cama.

_**"Luna ya se está recuperando**_

_**Sus padres deciden que ya es**_

_**La hora de contarle quién le ha dado**_

_**Lo que late dentro de su piel"**_

Sin embargo, ambos se miran, incapaces de soltar palabras cuando Jiang Cheng posó sus profundos ojos violeta en la figura de sus progenitores.

_**"Pero no encuentran bien las palabras**_

_**Se miran el uno al otro con temor**_

_**Deciden entregarle la carta**_

_**Que antes de morir Sara escribió"**_

FengMian fue quien se enfrentó a la situación, y con el valor que representaba tener el apellido Jiang, se acercó a su hijo, entregándole aquel sobre blanco y sellado, sin remitente y con su nombre en grande escrito en la parte posterior del sobre.

**_"Pero cuál fue sorpresa_**

**_Cuando luna dice:"_**

— _**No hace falta que me contéis nada. . .**_— Jiang Cheng aunque tomó la carta, jamás tuvo la más mínima intención de abrirla. Con algo de dificultad se medio sentó sobre la camilla, llevando esa carta al lugar en donde ahora se encontraba su nuevo corazón. — _**Porque sobran las palabras, sé que el corazón me lo ha dado...**_— Suspiró, su voz ya entrecortada salía entre sollozos de sus labios. Con temblores incontrolables, llevo sus palmas a su rostro, tapando e intentando nulamente limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban a grandes cantidades por sus mejillas.— _**Mi hermano A-Ying. . .**_ —


End file.
